Dragon sq shield
The dragon square shield (called dragon sq shield in-game) is the strongest square shield in RuneScape. It requires 60 Defence to wield, along with completion of Legends' Quest. The dragon square shield is created by combining the shield left half, a very rare drop from a wide variety of monsters, and the shield right half, which must be purchased from Siegfried Erkle in the Legends' Guild for 750,000 coins. Both pieces are also available on the Grand Exchange. The two shield halves are combined at any anvil to produce the dragon square shield, a process that requires 60 Smithing and awards 75 Smithing experience. The dragon square shield may be decorated with a dragon sq shield ornament kit (sp) to produce a spiky dragon square shield, or with a dragon sq shield ornament kit (or) to produce an ornamental dragon square shield with gold trim. |mainDamage = 0 |mainAccuracy = 0 |offDamage = 0 |offAccuracy = 0 |armour = 214 |life = 0 |prayer = 0 |magic = 0 |strength = 0 |ranged = 0 |class = Melee |slot = Shield |image = Dragon square shield equipped.png |caption = A player wielding a dragon sq shield }} History The dragon square shield was released on 20 August 2003 along with Legends' Quest; it was the second piece of dragon armour to be released into the game, after the dragon helm. It replaced the rune kiteshield as the strongest shield in the game, and consequently, it was worth several million coins. However, the shield's popularity and price have declined over the years as competing shield-slot items were released, particularly the toktz-ket-xil, the dragonfire shield, the spirit shields, and defenders. With the release of PvP worlds on 15 October 2008, players began obtaining whole dragon square shields as drops from other players killed on these worlds. This increase in supply further depressed the price of the shield, down to its High Level Alchemy value of 300,000 coins. Although the shield was eventually removed from the PvP world drop list, its price has never strongly recovered. On 4 August 2010, an update to Treasure Trails released two kits, the dragon sq shield ornament kit (sp) and dragon sq shield ornament kit (or), that may be used to decorate the dragon sq shield, either by giving it spikes or a gold trim. Once decorated, the shield is untradeable, though the kits may be removed from the shield at any time. The release of damage soaking on 14 December 2010 gave the dragon square shield an edge over some of its competitors, many of which did not offer damage soaking bonuses. Damage soaking has since been removed from the game. The dragon square shield was graphically updated on 6 March 2012, along with many other pieces of armour. The shield halves, however, were not updated. Trivia ]] * The dragon square shield weighs 3 while the shield halves weigh 2 each. * Along with the dragon platebody, the dragon square shield is the only piece of dragon armour that can be smithed, although it is repaired more than created. * Not counting Culinaromancer's gloves 9, the dragon square shield is the only piece of dragon armour in the game to have a quest requirement. * Low demand for the dragon square shield has reduced its price to the point that it costs }} fewer coins to buy the shield on the Grand Exchange, or from another player, than to buy the right half from the Legends' Guild, receive the left half as a drop, and smith the two halves together. This lack of demand has reduced the price of the shield left half to approximately its alchemy value. ** To buy both halves on the Grand Exchange and smith them together would cost + ) - }} coins more than buying the shield itself (a loss of + ) - ) / 75 round 0}} coins per Smithing experience point). * The old version of the dragon square shield is still wielded by Zamorak warriors, as well as by Vannaka, who wields the shield along with a steel two-handed sword. * Prior to the shield's graphical update on 6 March, the symbol on the shield matched that of the toy kite and the Legends' Guild. * Most square shields have lower alchemy values than chainbody and platelegs of the same metal. However, the dragon square shield's alchemy value is higher than that of the dragon chainbody and dragon platelegs. * For a time, the inventory sprites of the two shield halves could be put together to form a shape more closely resembling a kiteshield than a square shield. This was eventually changed by Jagex. * While it is rumoured that shadow warriors in the basement of the Legends' Guild have a higher chance of dropping a shield left half than other monsters, no evidence has been produced to support the claim. fi:Dragon sq shield es:Dragon Sq Shield nl:Dragon sq shield Category:Cosmetic change equipment